No way out
by Little Bird 2009
Summary: What happens when Damon meets this new girl who just lost her family and is trying to get her life can he fix her or can she maybe fix him and I know my summary suck so just read the story lol.
1. Chapter 1

She sat it the dark corner of the room with her head resting on her knees as her dark raven hair fell in front of her face.

Every thing she loved was gone and now there was nothing left of her to save.

She sat there crying until she heard a crow near by she lifted her head

up to see a black crow sitting on the floor in front of her just staring at her.

"Oh go away" she cried but the bird just stared at her like it was looking into her soul with it black hole eyes that went on forever into blackness.

"Oh what do you want" she asked the crow.

The crow just simply opened its wings and flew on her knee.

She slowly reached her hand out to pet it but it peaked her finger, she pulled her hand back quickly and watched the blood run down her hand.

"Ouch what did you do that for" she asked angrily the crow just

simply stuck its tongue out and licked the blood off its beak.

"Here" she said as she open her hand out for it to lick the blood off her hand.

The crow looked at her for a moment before it stuck its black tongue out and began to lick the blood off.

She watched it with curiosity as it slowly licked all the blood off.

"Well come on" she said as she held out her arm of it.

The crow looked at her for a moment before it walked up her and perched its self on her shoulder.

She slowly got up from the floor and walked home and climbed up

the drain pipe and into her window but the crow flew off her should and sat at her window and looked at her.

"Are you going to come in, come on get in here" she said waiting to see if it would come in.

The crow flew in and landed on her dresser.

She stared at it for a few minutes before going to the window and shutting it.

She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a tank top and shorts and went to the bath room and took a shower and got ready for bed.

When she came out the crow was on her bed.

"What do you think you are doing on my bed" she asked but once again the crow looked at her.

"Fine do what ever, but I am going to bed" she said as she climbed into bed and turned off her lights and fell asleep.

That night she had a really weird dream the crow turned into a person and was a really hot guy with jet black hair and a leather jacket and black jeans.

The person was gorgeous but she got a really bad feeling like he was some how evil and every hair on her arm stood on end.

And when he talked she got that flight or fight feeling you know like the voice in side your head that tells you that a person is dangers.

First he asked me my name which I told him Sarah.

"Well Sarah would you like to dance he asked as the room changed into a ball room and one of those really old ones

that have mirrors all round the room.

At first all I wanted to do was run but then some thing came over me like it was not a question at all more like a command.

And I said "I would love to" and as I walked over to him my tank top and shorts turned into a red

Victorian dress that fell to the floor but fit tightly to me and showed off every curve of my body.

And as I looked up his clothes had changed to and he now wore an all black tux.

He extended his hand out to me and we began to dance and some how there was music playing some where.

But after what seemed to be hours of dancing he went behind me and I could not move I tried as hard as I could to move what was wrong with me why could I not move I wondered.

And I started to panic more when I felt his cold lips kiss up and down my neck as he held me there glued to him.

And my fears came to life more when I felt a searing pain in my neck.

I wanted to scream out in pain but I was frozen.

Soon I woke up from my night mare at seven a clock in the morning as my alarm clock went off.

I slowly got up and looked around for the crow from last night but he was gone and typed to my dresser was a note with a black crow feather attached to it.

I quickly read the note and ran to the bath room to look in the mirror the note read.

Thanks for last night your blood was so tasty. Ps I will see you around Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah ran quickly to the bath room dropping the letter to the ground as she ran tears running down her face.

But her horror was made true when she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

There on her right side of her neck was a large bite mark with to holes in it.

She fell to the floor tears running down her face.

For now she knew the extent of it all for she loved vampire movies and books and she

knew that once you let one in there was no why the renew the invite.

She had foolishly let him in to her house endanger her sister.

Since there parents died in a fire she was her sister's guardian.

Sarah pulled her self off the floor and cleaned her self up with mineral powder to hide the bite mark as best as she could and if any body asked she would just tell them it was a dog or some thing.

Sarah quickly ran to her dresser and pulled out a turtle neck shirt and laugh there was no way in hell she was going to wear that she didn't even wear one in front of her mom when she had a hickey once so why should she cover this up now.

She folded it back up and grabbed a green v top and a tight pair of dark jeans and put her hair up in a tight ponytail and grabbed her books off her dresser and ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys off the hock by the door.

She drove quickly to school and had to run to class with seconds to spare.

"What took you so long" her friend texted her phone.

"My alarm went off late" she texted back quickly.

After the bell rang Sarah texted quickly back one more time before her phone went dead "Meet me after school at the fort, I will explain later" The rest of the day went by slowly Sarah was really tired and wanted to get home early to make sure her sister got home ok.

After her last class she asked one of her friends to uses there phone and texted her sister to go to one of her friends after school. Sarah slowly walked to her car and popped her trunk and put her books in and started her car. When the devilish voice came came from her right in the passenger seat next to her.

"Hello Sarah" was all she heard.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a good thing my car was parked at the time because if it was not then I would have wrecked it.

My heart stop and my blood ran cold as ice as I stared at the figure next to me in my car.

"So how was your day" he asked as if we had known each other for years or we were dating or some thing.

I stared at him in complete shock I tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Cat got your tongue" he smirked.

If only he knew how much I wanted to give him a piece of my mind.

"What do you want" I asked through my teeth.

"I want you I thought that would be kind of a dead give away" he said smiling the cutest smile I have ever seen.

"Well I am sure my boyfriend would have a problem with that" I said hoping he would

back off.

"If you had a boyfriend would you be at an old burn down house at 2am in the morning" he asked cocking his head to the side and raising his eye brows up.

Oh man he got me there how do I make a come back now I wonder.

"Well it was fun talking to you, but I have to get home now before my sister gets home from school" I said looking at him in bewilderment as he just sat there like he had nothing better to do then to drive me crazy.

"Well aint you going to leave" I asked looking at him and staring into his fierce blue eyes.

"Why don't you take me out for lunch" he said as his eyes locked with mine.

And I have no clue were this idea came from but it just popped into my head and before I thought it through I was asking him out for lunch.

"Hey why don't we go get some lunch together" I said smiling at him sweetly.

"I would love to" he said flashing me with that smile that makes you just want to melt.

So I started the car and drove to my favorite restaurant and parked my car and before I

could open my door he had got out of the car and managed to open mine for me.

I totally forgot all my other plans to meet Anna at the fort.


	4. Chapter 4

So I started for the restaurant when he grab my hand and intertwined are fingers I went to argue but he gave me a cute innocent look that silence me in my tracks.

We walked in hand and hand up to the waitress waiting to seat us.

"We would like a private seat please"

Damon smiled at the woman who looked at him with a pretty smile before she had a blank stare.

"right this way please" she said and she started to walk to a table in the back of the restaurant.

She layed menus down on the table and turned to look at Damon and asked what he would like to drink totally forgetting me.

" I will take a beer, and what would you like Sarah" he asked me from across the table.

" I will take a water please" I told the waitress.

She wrote down the drinks and told us she would be back to get are orders in a few.

I stared at the menu for a few minutes before I remembered I had no money on me.

I leaned over the table and whispered to him "I have no money on me".

"Don't worry this on is on me and I am sure I can find a way you can pay me back" He smiled at me.

I did not like the way he said that but I put the thought aside and pick out what I was going to order.

I order a small salad and he order a burger and fries.

I looked over to him with a questioning look.

Then curiosity took over me and I leaned over the table and asked him how he was eatting food.

He laught a little before he answered me "Why because I am dead, we can eat it as long as we drink blood to" he said with a shrug.

I looked at him dumbfoundead was all I knew about vamires wrong?

It took me a few minutes to make a come back and all I could pull off was "cool".

After we finish and he paid the bill we walked back to my car.

Then he got in the passenger seat and looked at me before asking.

"So would you like to come with me to Mystic Falls to meet my family"?


End file.
